


Take Me

by ympromise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically I just want to wreck Atsumu, Blow Jobs, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Day 1, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ympromise/pseuds/ympromise
Summary: “I love seeing you worked up..."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 218
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all enjoy SakuAtsu NSFW week!
> 
> It's more better to read this while listening to Take You Down by Chris Brown :D

“Can you please behave for a second? Also stop pouting”

“But you’ve been ignoring me Omi-Omi!”

“I’m not ignoring you Miya, I am driving us home and if you won’t behave, we’ll get into accident”

“Bad Omi-Omi” Atsumu whispers as he cross his arms on himself but Kiyoomi hears it anyway and he just smile to his boyfriend’s antics.

Kiyoomi and his acting-like-a-5-years-old boyfriend, Atsumu are on their way home. They visited the shop of Atsumu’s brother, Osamu, because the twins are so busy with their own life that they barely got to see each other. So Atsumu was surprise when Kiyoomi said that they’ll be visiting his brother’s shop when they’re having lunch earlier that day at their shared apartment.

“We’re literally three blocks away, Miya, you could’ve just wait”

“Babe….”

“What?”

“Let me suck you please”

_“No, we might get into accident”_ Kiyoomi gritted his teeth, he’s keeping his posture and trying not give in to his boyfriend’s suggestion because, well that might be _hot_ but no, Kiyoomi is sure that he’ll lose his focus on driving if Atsumu would suck him right now.

// Here we are, All alone in this room (ooh) //

Atsumu can’t wait any longer, as soon as they got in their apartment, he pulls Kiyoomi with him and they rush into their bedroom. They got no time to prepare and Kiyoomi lets his boyfriend do what he wants.

“Babe, what’s got into you?” You know that you don’t have to rush” Kiyoomi slowly rubs Atsumu’s sides while the latter is busy unbuttoning his shirt at a fast pace.

“I just can’t wait for you to take me, I’ve been on the edge ever since we left the shop” Atsumu whispers in tiny but Kiyoomi heard it anyway, he smiled to his boyfriend and he lifts his chin as he softly kisses Atsumu’s plump lips.

“I let you have it in your way then, seduce me with all you got” Kiyoomi smirks when he saw Atsumu faint blush as he slowly nods.

// And _boy_ I know, Where to start and what we're gonna dooo //

Atsumu leads them both the bed, he pushed Kiyoomi and sat on his lap as soon as he settles down. After he takes off his own shirt, he touches Kiyoomi’s body in a very slow touch, from his collarbone to his wide chest, to his hard abs and to his cock. Kiyoomi is just watching Atsumu do the work, he _tries_ not to pinned Atsumu down and just fucked him senseless so he can make him shut up, instead, he lets his boyfriend be clingy and needy because he already know what to do with him in this kind of situation. Being together for five years and counting have Kiyoomi learned a lot about Atsumu that not _anyone_ knows.

// I'll take my time, We'll be all night _boy_ //

They both got rid out of their clothes and Kiyoomi is leaning on the headboard of their bed while Atsumu is slowly working on Kiyoomi’s cock. He strokes it to make it hard and it didn’t need much work because Kiyoomi is already half hard since from they were at the car.

“I really love your cock, _nnnggghh_ ” Atsumu moans as he dipped his boyfriends cock into his mouth, he licks the sides and tip of it and Kiyooimi grunts in response.

“You just love my cock? Slut”

“Mmm only for yo-“ Kiyoomi chuckles on his boyfriend’s answer but at the same time he thrust his hips onto his mouth resulting Atsumu to choke on his dick.

“God, you really are good in this babe, you look so pretty choking on my dick”

Atsumu can’t answer him verbally so he just takes Kiyoomi’s cock deeper into his throat and stroke the base of it. Kiyoomi is trying his best not to fuck Atsumu’s mouth since his boyfriend is just starting and he doesn’t want to cum yet but _for fuck’s sake_ , he can’t resist his pretty boyfriend.

// So get ready babe, I got plans for me and you (wooah) //

“Do you want me to suck you too?” Kiyoomi asked Atsumu as they switched places, Atsumu is now laid on their bed looking so fucked up and messy and to think that he just sucked Kiyoomi’s cock amazes Kiyoomi himself, they are just getting started but Atsumu already looks so fucking beautiful like this, wrecked and messy.

“Just fuck me now Omi-Omi, please” Atsumu begs as he forgot that he’s supposed to seduce his boyfriend. Kiyoomi lets him since they’re both desperate to feel each other, after Kiyoomi pulls out the condom and lube from their bedside drawer, he opens the lid of the bottle of lube and pours some large amount on his fingers and he warmed it up.

“Open your legs for me, pretty”

Atsumu shyly opens his legs as the faint blush is visible on his cheeks, they’ve done this so many times but it’s always feel like their first time, “He looks so fucking cute like this, I badly want to wreck him” Kiyoomi said in his mind. Kiyoomi pushed his two fingers into Atsumu’s waiting hole, the roughness in Kiyoomi’s movement makes Atsumu rolls his eyes in pleasure and- “Fuck Omi, more please”

“I already got two fingers up in your ass and it’s not enough huh? Fucking slut”

Kiyoomi kissed Atsumu’s forehead while he fingers him, he started adding two more fingers and now there’s a four fingers up into Atsumu’s hole and the latter starts gasping for air as Kiyoomi’s fingers are rubbing into bundle of nerves.

“T-there Omi- _aaahhhh_ fuck, there, oh my God _nnnghhh_ ”

Kiyoomi hums as he continue to hit the spot where he can make Atsumu rolls his eyes and grip the sheets of their bed as his feet curls in pleasure.

“Fuck me now, or I- _aaahhhh_ shit, I might cum now, please fuck me now, _please_ ”

“I wanna see you cum just on my fingers, I bet you fucking fingered yourself in the bathroom of the shop that’s why your hole is so loose, am I right?

Atsumu blushes on Kiyoomi’s word because true to that, he can’t help but to feel so hot and horny since this morning because his boyfriend is being so caring and loving to him, he also don’t know what’s gotten into him. He just wants to feel Kiyoomi _inside_ him. 

// It ain't my first time but _babyboy_ we can pretend (hey! ), Lets bump and grind, _Boy_ , tonight will never end //

Kiyoomi keeps on sliding his fingers in and out to an already lubricated hole of Atsumu, his breathing becomes ragged as he can see how Atsumu’s dick as already spurting some pre-come. He knows he’s about to come so find that spot again and rub it repeatedly.

“Babe, nnngghh, Omi~~ I- _aaahh_ fuck yes, _aaahhhhhhh_ I’m gonna c-cum fuck”

“Cum for me babe”

Atsumu’s moans can be heard in the whole room, they both catch their breath but Kiyoomi doesn’t want to waste more time so he grabs the condom but Atsumu stops him.

“I want to feel you raw inside me” Atsumu said that while fluttering his eyes and keeping it open and who is Kiyoomi to reject such a _beautiful_ proposal from his pretty boyfriend.

// Let me take you down, I really wanna take you down, And show you what I'm about //

Kiyoomi thrust hard into Atsumu, causing the latter to give up on his knees because Kiyoomi keeps on thrusting and thrusting so fucking hard onto him. Atsumu is on his knees as Kiyoomi takes him from behind, this position is much easier for Kiyoomi to fuck Atsumu senseless and hard. Kiyoomi’s grips on Atsumu’s hips is so hard that he’s sure that there’s a bruise that going to bloom on it tomorrow.

Atsumu is so helpless, he’s being fucked so well from behind and angle is so deep that the huge cock of Kiyoomi is hitting his prostrate continuously. His whole body is shaking and he hasn’t get down from being high from his first orgasm and now his second orgasm is rapidly growing inside him. He grips the sheets as his knuckles turns to white and he’s fucking _drooling_. He doesn’t even know when did he start crying but he’s certain that it’s because of how good Kiyoomi’s cock aims for his prostrate, it’s so good that Atsumu can’t say anything else but Kiyoomi’s name.

Atsumu gave up his upper body because he can’t keep up anymore, the angle changes and fuck, Kiyoomi’s cock is hitting him in the right spot again and he takes him much deeper than the position before.

“ _Nnngggh_ Omi, fuck me h-“ Atsumu wails when Kiyoomi spreads him even more and holds his waist so tight and fuck him thoroughly. Kiyoomi is being rough on him because he’s so irresistible tonight and he knows that Atsumu wants to get fucked like this when he’s feeling extra needy. Kiyoomi keeps on pounding real fast and hard on Atsumu that the latter gave up pushing back onto him. It more looks like Kiyoomi lose his resolve on being soft and slow tonight because fuck, his pretty boyfriend is laid in front of him, naked, as he begs to get fuck real hard tonight. And Kiyoomi is a weak, _weak_ man, especially when it comes to a certain Miya Atsumu.

_“aaaahhhhhhhh Kiyoomi~”_

“Mmmm you’re doing good babe, taking my cock so well”

“Mor- _nngghh_ \-- haaaahh, shit fuck, _more please_ ”

Kiyoomi reach down to kiss Atsumu and it’s not a soft kiss like earlier but more desperate and messy. Atsumu keeps on moaning on Kiyoomi’s mouth because the latter didn’t stop fucking him in a hard pace. Atsumu can feel his second orgasm building up so fast. He’s dick is leaking even if he already cum a minutes ago. As on cue, Kiyoomi’s hand reaches into his dick and slowly pumps him.

“Babe”- Atsumu is having a hard time to speak as the pleasure is clogging into his mind- “I-I’m _close_ ”

Kiyoomi pulls Atsumu’s hair and bites down on his neck as he _rammed_ his cock deeper into him. Atsumu is bent right now and God the way Kiyoomi’s cocks slide through his inside is making Atsumu feels so fucking hot and helpless.

**“I love seeing you worked up** , _fuck_ , you’re taking me so great babe”

“ _mmmm_ haahhhh fuck _nnnghhhh_ ”

“Yeah you really look pretty like this, wet and wrecked for me”

But suddenly, Atsumu was left there gaping into nothing as Kiyoomi pulls out from him, the pain of almost cumming makes Atsumu cries but Kiyoomi rushes into him and switch back to their position where he can see Atsumu’s face. Kiyoomi doesn’t think twice when he pushes back his cock into Atsumu’s pink, puckered hole, he puts Atsumu’s leg on his shoulder and-

“God, Omi, _fuck_ ” Atsumu can’t even produce a sentence because he’s so fucking close. Kiyoomi doesn’t stop ramming into him, he’s like more grinding into Atsumu as they both feel they’re close now. He kisses Atsumu so hard and their moans muffles into their mouths. Kiyoomi pulls Atsumu’s hair to the other side so he can ravish the other side of Atsumu’s neck. He bites down on him at the same time when he thrust hard on Atsumu, the latter is being delirious now from the pain and pleasure that he both feels at the same time.

When Atsumu feels that he’s gonna cum, he pulls Kiyoomi’s hair and kissed him torridly as Kiyoomi fucks him harder and rams into him roughly. Kiyoomi pumps Atsumu’s leaking cock with the same pace of his thrust and Atsumu fucking _screams_ when he cum all of a sudden. He almost loses his consciousness as Kiyoomi is still fucking into him and chasing his release.

He feels like Kiyoomi is just using his body for his own release and Atsumu is so fucking tired and _weak_ , there’s no energy left on him because he cums _twice_ tonight. He lets Kiyoomi use his body, it’s painful but in a good way that Atsumu’s tears are keep on coming out.

After three more hard and rough thrust, Kiyoomi cums inside him and let his body falls on top of Atsumu. “Omi-Omi you’re so heavy~ I’m tired”

“Just give me a minute TsumTsum”

“Mmm I love you Kiyoomi”

“I love you more Atsumu”

“Get off me now will ya?”

Kiyoomi chuckles to his boyfriend, he slowly gets up and goes to the bathroom. He came back a few minutes after but Atsumu is already snoring, “He must be really tired” Kiyoomi smiles at his thought. He cleans them both and he tries not to stir the sleeping Atsumu. After Kiyoomi is done cleaning them both and throwing their clothes in the laundry bin, he joins Tsumu in their bed and covers them with Tsumu’s favourite blanket.

“It’s been years already but I’m still amaze on how pretty you look on whatever you’re doing, I might go crazy because of you, my love”

Kiyoomi cuddles Atsumu and the latter move to snuggle himself under Kiyoomi’s chin and embrace his body, thinking how lucky he is to have Atsumu as his lover, Kiyoomi thinks of what should he do when he proposes to Atsumu next month.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mistakes! come scream at me in my twitter @kagehina_boke [here](https://twitter.com/kagehina_boke)


End file.
